Monsters and Angels*
by Ale Halliwell
Summary: Charmed/Kindred crossover. This fanfic was written by me (Alex) and my sister Lily. Who can be called a moster? Who has become an angel? Read the fic to find out. WARNING: very emotional


All seemed cool in the Haven. Lillie was sitting in a table in a dark corner, remembering the good times. It was only 5 am and the last person had left at 4:30 am but in 30 minutes all got quiet. The beautiful Toreador had a glass of red wine in her hands, she looked at it as if was a baby dying in her hands. The lonely place felt like her own heart: cold and hard. A red tear run in her face. She didnt use to cry but this time she was 'sad' and the reason was the current relationship of Julian and Caitlin. She was thinking about that when she felt someone and looked at the door saying "What do you want?"  
  
Cameron was wearing a blue suit, he was standing at the edge of the door and started approaching when he heard her voice. "I was just worried about you...all are gone you shouldnt be here, the sun is about to rise"  
  
"How long have you been there?" she said looking at him deeply.  
  
"It doesnt matter. You see...the Prince wont love you if youre dead, you know 'sunburned', right?...Besides once you told me that Julian Luna isnt the only man for you" he said taking the glass of wine off her hand and sips.  
  
She smiled "What makes you think that you could be that man?" Lillie looked at the door, the sun was rising and she hadn't fed.  
  
"You need blood" Cameron cuts his arm and offers his blood to Lillie "C'mon...it wont kill you" Lillie hesitates at first, but then she hold Camerons arm and feeds from him.  
  
It was 5 am when the alarm clock rang. Piper knew she had to wake up early if she wanted to get everything ready for that nights gig. She was very excited to have gotten The Corrs to play at P3. She woke up and took a shower, she tried to keep it  
  
down so she wouldnt wake her sisters. Suddenly, she saw a yellow light entering the room.  
  
"Leo, I missed you, where were you last night? I was cold and there wasnt anyone here to keep me warm" then she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Im sorry honey, but they needed me" said Leo seeing Pipers look "You know I cant tell you what I do when I am not around, but I promise that well be together today" Leo kissed Piper again "Why are you all dressed up this early? Got a date with another guy?"  
  
"Dont be silly, Leo. I only have eyes for you and you know that" said Piper smiling "But as much as I want to stay here and cuddle, I need to get to P3"  
  
Piper kissed and hugged Leo once again and then went outside.  
  
She got into the car, but it didnt start.  
  
"Oh, I hate this piece of junk!" said Piper to herself "Ill have to take a cab"  
  
Right in the corner of the house a young Brujah needed desperately to feed himself and saw Piper standing waiting for a cab, but then he saw a woman closer to him and ran after her. The woman screamed and the Brujah, scared of been caught, broke her neck and started feeding.  
  
Piper heard the womans screaming and turned around to see what was happening. There she saw a strange creature.  
  
"Cmon, its 5 am. Couldnt you have waited a little bit more?" said Piper approaching the creature.  
  
She sometimes wished she could live a normal life like everyone elses, but she knew it was her duty to protect the innocents. And than woman surely seemed like an innocent.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone" yelled Piper, she tried to freeze the demon but she wasnt close enough.  
  
The Brujah looked at Piper and said "Go away!!!" then he morphed into wolf form and ran to the Haven. His sire had told him that the night club was, indeed, a haven for all kindred.  
  
Piper ran behind it, trying to keep up with him.  
  
"How did he turn into a wolf? I just hope I am running behind a demon and not a misunderstood lover" said Piper "Ok, where are you taking me? I dont know this part of the city" Piper began to look scared.  
  
The man finally reached the Haven and the door was open, he went back to his human form in front of Cameron and Lillies staring looks.  
  
Piper ran behind him as fast as she could. She saw that he got in a place, it looked like a bar. "The Haven" she read. She got in and saw only 3 humans, but she couldnt tell if any of them was the wolf she was chasing  
  
"Were closed" said Lillie to Piper "You should come later"  
  
Lillie knew the man was kindred and he needed blood, she had to get that girl out of there before he burst into flames.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry. I dont mean to bother here, but Im looking for a ..." Piper was about to say demon "Hmm, for someone. But I guess he isnt here"  
  
"Maybe youd like to come and see if that person is here" Cameron thought that this girl would be perfect to feed this unknown kindred. He give a look to the man and then to Lillie.  
  
Lillie gettingt the message said "Well, sure. Come to see"  
  
"I dont know" said Piper looking at the dark place, she was alone trying to vanquish a demon.  
  
This was deifinitely not a good ideashe thought.  
  
"I dont see anyone here, I think I have to go" said Piper with a shy smile.  
  
The sun was raising and, in a moment of desperation the man attacked Piper yelling "I need your blood!!!" and his eyes grew green.  
  
Phoebe woke up and headed downstairs hoping she'd find Piper and the breakfast ready, but she saw nobody in the kitchen. She saw Piper's car keys in the table "Piper?" Nobody answered. She picked up the keys to put them in the right place and had a premonition, she saw Piper surrounded by weird people in a dark place 'The Haven' read on the wall, she came back from her premonition "Oh my God Piper!" She ran upstairs to Prue's room "Prueee" she called.  
  
Prue woke up with Phoebe yelling and sounding totally panicked, she looked at her sister and saw the terror in her eyes "Pheebs calm down what happened?" she waited for her younger sister to tell her about her premonition and Piper, she changed as fast as she could and thought for a whle, thinking what to do "Ok, I'll astral project to see if I can find her, you go search for some info in the book and tell Leo whats going on. You tell Cole too, he sometimes knows more about the demons than Leo!" She sat in her bed and astral projected to a really dark place where she could hear some voices, then suddenly she saw Piper's face smiling nervously. Prue was hiding in a shadow trying to figure out who they were before attacking.  
  
Piper froze the vampire when it was about to attack her.  
  
"Whoa! that was close" said Piper looking around. Then, she spotted Prue.  
  
"Thank God! How did you get here?"  
  
Lillies eyes widened "What the hell... who are you??"  
  
Piper looked Lillie. "You should be fr ..." Piper looks at the ceiling at says "This is definitely not a good time to give me more power. Youve done nothing but make my life harder. You like seeing me suffer, huh?" Piper was so busy talking to them that she didnt notice that Lillie was staring at her.  
  
"Sorry ... My name is Piper Halliwell and I am ... I am out of here"  
  
"Youre a wise woman" a big smile appeared in Camerons face "a witch"  
  
Piper turned to see Cameron. She was shocked, how did he know?.  
  
"You didnt freeze either and ... why did you call me witch?"  
  
"Youre a witch, right? yes Im sure. What are you looking for?" asked Cameron.  
  
Prue slowly walked behind Cameron "Hey do you have problem with her?" She waited for him to turn around to face her "Then deal with ME!" She punched him in the face "Piper RUN I'll take care of her!"  
  
"Wait, why did you do that for? He doesnt seem evil. The guy frozen there, is the evil one" said Piper  
  
"He knows we're witches he was going to attack you!" yelled Prue.  
  
Lillie was puzzled, she looked at Prue and her eyes began to grow green "Ok, hold on. You come here, break into my club, punch my friend, freeze this guy. I dont know who you are, but you will have to go now or Ill call the police!"  
  
"Shes right c'mon Piper, lets get out of here!" said Prue pushing her sister outside.  
  
Piper followed Prue outside.  
  
"This is a weird neighborhood and certainly a very strange place ... What are they? you know, that girl and the two guys, they arent human, thats for sure"  
  
While Piper was still asking questions, a man stepped out from the shadows. It was Frank, the human cop who had been waiting to catch some information about Julian Luna. Frank walked towards Piper and said "You shouldnt be here, its dangerous. I thought you said the people inside arent human so I think youve already met my friends"  
  
"Who are you?" asked a scared Piper, she hadnt seen him arrive "Are you like them?"  
  
"Me? no, never!" he said in a rude tone. Then he slowed down "Theyre not like us. Theyre night creatures. This isnt a place for girls like you"  
  
"Night creatures? Like in vampires?" asked Piper looking nervous, she had never seen one with her own eyes "Ive seen worst things that vampires and Ive been able to handle them, but ... I do think it is a good idea to get out of here. May I ask who you are and why you are so concerned about us?"  
  
Frank stretched out his hand and said "Im sorry. Im Detective Frank Kohanek" then he looked at her and added hopefully "You believe in vampires???"  
  
"I believe in everything, from vampires to demons. I think that the only thing I am starting to doubt about is true love" said Piper sighing "Sorry about that ... Nice to meet you" She stretched her hand "My name is Piper ... Piper Halliwell"  
  
Frank showed a shy smile because of Pipers comment about true love, then he said "Well miss Halliwell this is not a place for you, its better if you go now... uh,maybe you would like to pass by the station and tell me what you saw in there" he handed her a card "Its been a pleasure to meet you"  
  
She smiled at Frank "I'm sure she'll! We better go now!" Taking Piper's arm "I dont have much time, I mean the astral... I have to get you out of here, lets go to the manor and see what Phoebe and Leo found out!" She leaded Piper to a main street "We need to find you a cab!"  
  
Julian entered the Haven and stayed in the shadows until Lillie felt his presence, she looked at him and he said "You werent at home. I thought you may need help" then he glanced a dark look to Cameron and said "I see you already have all the help you needed"  
  
Lillie looked at Julian and said toughly "Julian, Im amazed youre here. I thought you were with Caitlin"  
  
"My relationship with Caitlin does not matter in this moment. What are you doing with this Brujah?!" his words were firm but his expresion didnt change.  
  
"If you let me interfere" says Cameron loud "Theres a kindred frozen by a witch just there" he pointed at the guy who suddenly unfroze and looked at them.  
  
"Wha... what happens here???" says the guy clearly perturbed "Wheres the girl??? I need blood!!! OMG its happening!!!" The sun hits him and he bursts into flames screaming, then he died  
"Its a shame we couldnt ask him anything" said Lillie  
  
  
Piper stopped a cab to go home.  
"Prue, you go back to the manor, Ill arrive in 10 ok?" Piper got into the cab and headed home. When she arrived, she opened the door and went upstairs.  
  
"Did you find anything?" she asked  
  
Leo hugged Piper "Im so glad you are ok, we were worried sick here" he pointed to the sky and added "What they told me is that you were chasing a vampire. San Francisco is full of them"  
"I was very scared, Leo ..." Piper looked at him and felt happy to see him, she missed him "Are we supposed to get rid of the vampires or is that Buffys job?"  
  
Leo laughed at Pipers comment "Honey, you watch too much tv. Nobody is supposed to get rid of vampires, they have always existed and they will always be around us"  
  
Piper looked at her watch  
"Oh no, its so late. I shouldve been at P3 2 hours ago. Today is the big concert and nothing is ready" Piper began getting very nervous, she kissed Phoebe and Prue on the cheek and then kissed Leos lips "Dont arrive too late, ok? The show starts at 8"  
  
Piper took a cab to P3 since her car didnt work.  
"Ok, everything is alright, Piper. You have 8 hours to get everything ready" she said to herself  
With Franks information about Piper, Cash could find the club called P3 easily. He entered and looked for the owner, after a bartender told him where Piper was, he walked towards her and said "Hi, are you Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes, who wants to know?" asked Piper looking at him, he looked like a nice guy "Are you here with the group?"  
"No, my names Cash and uh... I want to talk to you about the incident in a club called the Haven this morning" Cash doesnt think that this girl could represent a danger for the masquerade, but he has to be sure.  
"Oh, are you a cop?" asked Piper, he didnt look like one.  
  
"No. What did you see when you got into the Haven? I dont want to be rude but this is important for us" he looks at her deeply, he didnt want to hypnotize her... yet.  
  
"I didnt see anything, it was too dark. There were three persons there and I was looking for a ... a friend, but I couldnt find him, so I left" explained Piper trying to sound as confident as possible.  
Cash knew for sure she was lying, Julian had explained to him the whole story "Look, Im not a cop but I do need to know if you saw something"  
He didnt want to hypnotize her because shell fall asleep for at least 3 hours so he decided to go straight to the point "I know youre a witch. Heres the deal: I dont expose your secret and you dont tell anything about what you saw at the Haven" his eyes were looking at her more directly and deeper as if he was getting inside her soul.  
  
"You are one of them, arent you?" asked Piper looking at him, she tried to look down, but she couldnt "Im not afraid of you, Ive also made some research about you and I wont tell anyone what I know, I just want to make sure we are safe around you"  
  
Cash knew this was a smart witch "We have coexisted since the ancient times" he turned his back "theres nothing to be worried, Im just trying to protect the ones I care... just like you"  
Piper smiled "There's daylight now, how are you going to go back?" asked Piper not sure if she was being silly.  
"We can stay at the sun light one day after feeding" he looked back to Piper and said "I think I must go... we also have rules, if you have troubles with one of 'my kind' just let me know" he gave her a card with the direction of 'The Haven' "If Im not here you can talk to the owner Lillie Langtry"  
"Thank you very much" said Piper smiling.  
She thought that guy was nice, but she couldn't take the chance of inviting him back to the club.  
"Hmm, good luck" Piper walked away.  
"Yeah, I need it" said Cash, then he dissapeared.  
  
After Cash left, Piper continued getting ready for that night's concert, but she couldn't stop thinking about the vampires. When she was looking for a tissue in her bag, Frank's card dropped to the floor.  
"Inspector Kohanec? Oh, what would he say if I call him?" said Piper to herself.  
She took the phone and waited for someone to answer.  
Frank answered the phone "Kohanek"  
  
"Hello, this is Piper Halliwell, I don't know if you remember me, we met at a club today" said Piper sounding nervous, she was regretting having called him  
  
"Sure, I remember you miss Halliwell" said Frank glad that Piper had called "What can I do for you? Do you know something about our friends?"  
  
"I don't want to get in your way, so if you are busy, please let me know. I just want to ask you how much you know about them" said Piper playing with the phone cord.  
"Listen, its not a good idea discussing this by phone. If you have any time meet me at your place tonight. All I can say is that theyre persons to be careful of, so please stay away far as posible" warned Frank  
  
"I'll have a concert here at 8, The Corrs are playing, maybe you could come by and we could talk when my sisters and my husband are here" said Piper making an emphasis on the word husband.  
"Ok, see you at 8. What was the name of your club?" asked Frank. He was very excited that someone would actually believe him and that girl hadnt laughed in his face.  
  
"It's P3. You can't miss it, it's the only club around here" said Piper "See you at 8"  
  
Cash had communicated Julian what had happened with Piper. Still he wasnt calmed yet. A witch could put the masquerade in danger, besides Cash had talked only with one and Lillie said there were two of them.  
"Maybe I should visit the other witch, just to be sure" he thought.  
  
It was 8:00 pm. Frank was standing outside the bar called P3 looking at the people in and out. Finally he decided to enter and walked towards the club. Inside P3, he started looking for Piper.  
  
Piper was behind the bar preparing some drinks and making sure the sound worked ok. She checked her watch and began looking around to see if she could start the show. Suddenly, she saw a man who looked like Frank, the guy she had met earlier that day, she approached to his side  
"Hello, Im Piper, do you remember me? we met this morning" she smiled  
Frank stretched out his hand and said "Sure Miss Halliwell" he smiled "So... a nice club you have here"  
Piper smiled "Thank you, have a seat anywhere you want, the show will start in 2 minutes. Can I offer you anything to drink?"  
"Uhm no thanks, in fact I would like to talk about you know who" said Frank.  
Piper stared at him  
"Id rather do that when my sisters and my husband are around ..." Piper looked around and added "Please take a seat on that couch there, Ill be with you in a second, ok? Im going go find Leo and Ill introduce The Corrs"  
Piper went up the stage "Please give a big applause to THE CORRS", she made sure the band started playing and went back to Frank.  
"I am back, my husband will be here in a minute"  
"Ok, first of all let me tell you one thing: I dont like this 'people' and as soon as I can Ill destroy them all. But for now I only want to keep them away from innocents" said Frank.  
  
Piper looked at him with a puzzled look  
"You are talking about the vampires, right? I am not very familiar with them, I had never seen one before"  
"Yes maam Im talking about them. You see, theyre not the usual vampires we see in a movie or in a book. They resemblance to us more than we wanted. They have law and punishment, a very bloody punishment. And Im here to warn you... Stay away from Kindred. Theyre not the kind of people you would like to have as enemies" his tone was low and sober. His eyes always looking at Pipers face, as if he wanted to ask for help.  
"Inspector, you are scaring me. And you have to know that I have no intention of fighting them in any sense, I hope they respect my life as I am going to respect theirs" Piper stared at Frank "Oh, by the way, please do call me Piper"  
  
"Im Frank then. It wasnt my intention to scare you, Piper. I only wanted to warn you about their kind" he smiled.  
"Im very familiar with ..." Piper was about to say monsters, but she knew she had to choose her words carefully "species of their kind, I mean, Ive seen pretty weird things in my time" Piper looked away, hoping Frank hadnt gotten what shed said.  
"Im sure you are" Frank smiled "I mean managing this club, you must have meet very strange people"  
  
Prue entered P3 and saw Piper talking to a guy "Hey Piper, sorry Im late!"  
  
Piper smiled at Prue  
"Prue, this is Inspector ... hmm, Frank, we met him this morning, remember? We were just talking about this mornings incident"  
Piper turned to face Frank  
"This is my big sister Prue. Yes, Frank, Ive met a lot of weird people here, you have no idea"  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Prue. If you still want to know more about them, you can ask me anything" said Frank.  
  
"Thank you, but I think I have enough information already. The less you come in touch with them, the better, right?" asked Piper smiling.  
  
Prue turned to look at Piper "You dont want to know about these demons?"  
  
"No, Prue. I dont want to know anything about vampires, demons or warlocks. I just want my life to be normal. I wanna forget about all this and have a healthy marriage" Piper was only talking to Prue, then she realized Frank was looking at her "Sister stuff"  
  
"Yes I agree with you Miss Piper but you need to know the enemy to be prepared for him" assured Frank.  
  
"But my husband said they werent enemies. He specifically told us that if got away from them, they wouldnt come here and attack us" Pipers voice sounded like a cry for help, she needed Prue or Leo to back her up  
"You never know. Once you enter in their lives you cant escape so easily" said Frank  
  
Prue looked at Piper and turned to Frank "How much do you know about them?" She stopped for a while " How and why do you know about them?"  
"I had the pleasure of being part of their world when I met my only love... Alexandra" he paused to picture Alexandras face in his mind "She was a vampire and they killed her"  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry" Piper didnt know what else to say  
"Its ok. But now Im fighting to stop them, Im sorry if I scare you... listen, everything you want to know about them you can ask me" said Frank.  
  
"Ill keep that in mind, thank you. But I dont think Ill ever need your help, right Prue?" said Piper looking at her sister, then she went back to look at Frank "Would you like a drink now?"  
"No thanks I should beter going now, bye" he said standing up and leaving.  
  
After Frank left, Phoebe walked into P3 and walked over to the bar.  
"Hey guys," she said "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier, I have finals tomorrow and I had to study. So whats happened while I haven't been here?"  
  
"Nothing very important" said Piper smiling "You know the usual, the band just finished playing, this guy came and told us about some ..." Piper lowered her voice "vampires" Piper looked at Phoebe. "So, are you ready for your finals, Phoebs?"  
  
Phoebe didnt have time to answer the question. Julian entered P3. His tall, dark figure seemed to have an hypnotic effect in the people. A girl walked towards him, she looked like a groupie. The prince was hungry. After she talked to him for a while they both went to the bathroom, a few minutes later Julian came out, stronger. The girl woke up a little dizzy, then she went to her car without knowing what had happened.  
Julian looked for the owner, he asked the bartender who pointed at Piper. He walked to her and said "Good night. Can I speak to you Miss Halliwell?"  
  
Piper turned to face the guy who was talking to her. He was very attractive and his glance was almost hypnotizing.  
"Good night" said Piper not being able to take her eyes off of his "Do we know each other?"  
  
"No, miss Halliwell. I'm only a friend. I would like to talk to you" said Julian.  
  
"Alright, go ahead, Im listening Mr ..." Piper stared at him waiting for him to say his name.  
"My name is Julian Luna" said Julian stretching out his hand. "I take it you're the own of this place. It's a very nice club, so warm and full of life. I think we can chat in a more intimate place, about businesses of course" Julian's eyes were inside Piper's mind, he was reading her aura.  
Piper smiled. There was something in that man that attracted her.  
"Talk about what, Mr.Luna? what bussinesses do we have? We could go to my office if you wish" Piper pointed a little door backstage.  
Suddenly a man appeared. It wasn't human but kindred, his eyes grew green as he approached Julian. He saw him talking to a woman, then the Brujah known as Joseph Reagan jumped on the prince while his fangs grew. The music stopped and everyone started screaming and running towards the exit.  
Piper heard the people screaming and turned around to see what was happening. In that moment she saw a beast, or she thought he was one. She lifted her hands, hoping she wouldnt blow the whole club, but her power had worked. However, one thing surprised her, she had only frozen the monster and Julian, people continued running towards the exit. "Whoa, how did that happen?" said Piper aloud while she stared at her new demon guest.  
But Joseph wasn't alone. Five more vampires had arrived and were hitting and punching most of the scare people that was trying to get out. The vampires surrounded Piper, Julian and Joseph, one of them yelled "Witch!!! release them!"  
  
Piper tried to freeze the other vampires, but she only managed to explode a trash can."Oh, this isnt good. Leeeeo" yelled Piper while she lifted her hands again, blowing a chair.  
  
Julian and Joseph got unfrozen and the prince attacked him saying "I see that the Brujah leader sends other people to do his dirty job!"  
The fight was intense and the other vampires were looking at them just waiting. The entire club was being destroyed while Julian and Joseph fought furiously like a pair of beasts.  
  
"Stop!!!!!" yelled Piper "Cant you see you are destroying someone elses property? STOP THIS MINUTE"  
Piper lifted her hands and blew up a table but the vampires didnt seem to notice.  
Suddenly she saw a white light appearing "Finally Leo, what took you so long? Tell me, how do we get rid of these monsters?"  
"Calm down, honey. These monsters are vampires, and you dont want to get rid of them, trust me. If you mess up with them, theyll want to kill you. You are not their problem right now, just let them fight between them, dont interfere" said Leo with a soothing voice.  
"But they are destroying my club, Leo. Why does P3 have to be the meeting point of all evil?" asked Piper.  
In that moment, Prue arrived  
"Ok Leo, I dont care what the elders say, there are innocentslives in stake here, so we have to do something about it" after having said that, Prue used her power to throw every vampire against the wall "Thatll teach them not to mess with the mighty Charmed Ones"  
Julian got up and said to Prue "I am really sorry, but I must ask you to stay out of this" then Joseph took a knife from the bar and stabbed Julian on the side making him scream in pain. Julian took out the knife from his ribs and his eyes grew green, then he lifted Joseph from his t-shirt and threw him against the wall.  
Piper covered her eyes "Whoa, this is getting too violent" she uncovered her eyes and yelled "Thats it pals, if you wanna fight, youll have to do it outside, this is a nightclub not a boxing ring"  
Joseph looked at Piper and then he attacked her. Julian tried to stop him but the prince was still bleeding so the Brujah stabbed Piper's stomach and then threw the knife towards Prue.  
  
Piper couldnt say anything, her stomach was hurting too much.  
"L-e-o p-l-e-a-s-e" she said between big breaths asking for help.  
Prue saw Piper and her eyes began glowing with rage "You are paying for this" she yelled at the vampire and threw the knife towards his heart, hoping that would kill him, but nothing happened.  
  
Joseph took the knife out of his heart and smiled at Prue saying "Stupid witch" then he looked down at his tie, it was covered with blood "You're gonna pay for this!!!".  
The Brujah flew towards Prue and got her by the throat, then he whispered on her face "You could have lived if you'd have taken Julian's advice... Say good bye, witch!" and he cut Prue's neck in front of the terrified Piper.  
  
Julian got Joseph and said "STUPID BRUJAH!!! You know you can't take a human life without permission!!! You've put us in danger!!!" but when he was about to kill the Brujah, the other vampires threw him against the bar and ran to the exit taking Joseph with them.  
  
Piper saw what the vampire did to Prue, but was too terrified to say something, and her stomach hurted too much.  
"P-r-u-e n-o" she said between what seemed to be Pipers last breaths.  
Leo who was holding Piper between his arms, rushed towards Prue. He put his hands on her, but nothing happened, he knew she was dead.  
When he was about to tell his wife about her sisters death, he heard Pipers last breath of air and saw his wife lying dead beside her older sister.  
"No Piper, you cant die" Leo put his hands on top of Piper, but nothing happened "Come on, work. I wont let my wife die. I have broken many rules and I am willing to break a thousand more to save her"  
Leo began crying "Piper I love you. You have made me realize what true happiness is, I need you here by my side. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" when he finished saying those words, his hands began to glow and Piper coughed "Piper, you are back!!!!"  
Piper looked at Leo, his image seemed all blurry.  
"What happened? wheres Prue?" Piper whispered while she spoke.  
She tried to get up and saw Prue, she rushed towards her big sister and held her in her arms. "Prue, please, dont leave me here all alone. PLEASE" Piper said that between sobs "No please. Leo do something, damn it, dont just stand there"  
  
Leo hugged his wife. "Im sorry Piper, but they dont let me heal her, her time came, Piper and we cant cheat death, you know that. On the other hand, I could heal you because you are my wife, because I love you and I needed you here"  
  
Julian approached Piper and said "I am really sorry. We can't kill humans, it breaks the rules of the mascarade. I can bring her to life, but I must ask you not to tell what happened today" his voice was calm and low. For him this kind of things were usual.  
  
"I need Prue, how am I supposed to live without her?" yelled Piper between tears. She walked away from Leo "Dont you dare touching me, this is all your fault. If Prue is dead is because you never let us kill those monsters"  
Piper saw Julian "You could? how? you mean that you could you know ..."  
  
"I can embrace her. I can make her what I am" said Julian who was concerned when he saw Piper.  
Piper considered Julians offer for a moment, but she decided to reject it.  
"Thank you, Mr.Luna, but I, we cant accept that. Id rather remember Prue as the great sister she was, than having her as a monster like you" Piper wasnt thinking what she was saying and after she said those words, she regretted it.  
  
"Then I must ask you to keep silence about this" said Julian.  
Piper nodded "Whatever. Now, please leave my club"  
  
Leo tried to get close to Piper, but she moved away again.  
"Piper, you have the right to cry, to mourn, even to yell at me, but you know that Prue had to go and life must go on. Come on, honey, well prepare her a big beautiful funeral, ok sweetie?"  
  
Piper began crying louder.  
"Leo, Im going to go look for Phoebe, I have to tell her what just happened" Piper left Leos side and went outside.  
  
Paige saw a crying woman rushing towards the door, she recognized her as Piper, the clubs owner.  
"Excuse me, I am Paige Matthews. I am very sorry about your loss"  
Piper slowed down and looked at Paige, she noticed that she had her own mothers eyes. "How did you know about Prue? not even my other sister knows"  
  
Paige shrugged and looked down  
"I was here with my boyfriend when that happened, I kind of disappeared when I saw the guy killing Prue, but now I reappeared again. I dont know how"  
  
Piper ignored Paiges last comment and continued walking.  
"I will see you later. I have to find Phoebe"  
Piper looked for her little sister all over the club, when she was about to give up, she saw Phoebe in a corner with a table over her left leg.  
"Oh my God, Phoebe, are you ok? can you move?"  
Phoebe shooked her head  
"No, please help me, I think my leg is broken. Piper, why are you crying? are you ok? did anything bad happen?"  
"Let me get you out of here first" said Piper moving the table and lifting Phoebe "Leo will take care of that later"  
Piper stared at Phoebe and then added shaking "Prue is dead, a vampire killed her and we cant bring her back, Phoebs. Now its you and me" Piper hugged Phoebe.  
Phoebe stared at Piper, she couldnt believe what she had just heard.  
"Oh my God, Piper. What are we going to do? Cant Leo heal her?"  
Piper shooked her head  
"Lets get you healed, Phoebs. Oh, a girl named Paige came and she dropped this" Piper gave Phoebe what seemed to be a lock.  
  
Lillie was in The Haven "Joseph? the Brujah killer? You must be wrong, Julian. He died a long time ago" said Lillie after hearing what had happened in P3.  
  
"It was Joseph. I saw him killing a witch. All this years and he hasn't change... he's the same Brujah bastard we knew at Chicago" said Julian looking at his glass of wine.  
  
"He broke the mascarade. You know he must die. What happened to the other witch? are we safe?" said Lillie to Julian as if he had just forgive Joseph.  
  
"Don't worry, he will die... We are safe for now. It seems like the witches were sisters. The one who survived could want a revenge and we cannot risk the mascarade" Julian sipped his wine. "I want you to find out about this witches. I think there are three of them." He looked at Lillie, put his glass on the table and then he got out from the Haven.  
  
Meanwhile in P3, Phoebe took the lock. As soon as she had it in her hand, she had a premonition. She saw a little girl in her moms arms inside a church. When her vision ended, she looked at Piper. "I saw mom carrying a girl, she was giving this girl to a nun inside the church. Who do you say this lock belongs to?"  
  
"A girl named Paige, and now that youve mentioned mom, I noticed this girl had moms eyes, but I dont understand" Piper started walking back and forward at P3 "Lets get you healed, then well go home and well figured all this out" Piper turned away from Phoebe and saw Prue lying on the floor, she began crying again.  
"Prue, why did you have to leave me all alone here? dont you understand that I wont be able to live without you?" she started sobbing on top of Prues chest "I wont be able to survive, I only have Phoebe and Leo left ..."  
  
Leo orbed in and approached Piper, but she moved away from him.  
"Piper, honey, you need to let her go. You need to continue your work as the Charmed Ones. In fact, I have something to tell you ..."  
Leo was about to speak when he saw Phoebes leg, he went by her side and healed her. "This is going to be hard on you both, especially now that youve just lost Prue, but we cant risk losing more innocents lives ... Phoebe, Piper, you have another sister, her name is Paige. She is your mothers and Sams daughter"  
  
Piper looked at him with an angry glance.  
"What? that girl is actually our sister ... I mean, our middle sister? This cant be happening. They cant do this, Prue wont be replaced. SHE WONT "  
  
Phoebe went to hug Piper "Honey, I know this is hard, but we have to go find Paige and tell her. Well get used to this, well have the power of three again"  
"I dont want the power of three, I dont want to be a witch, I dont give a damn about Paige, I just want Prue back, dont you understand it? She was everything to me" Piper turned to face Leo "I cant understand how they let this happen. How can the elders be so cruel to take away from me what I loved the most. I am not willing to continue protecting innocents, I dont care about them anymore. I failed, I couldnt protect the greatest innocent, I couldnt save Prue" Piper fell to her knees crying, she couldnt take it anymore.  
"Piper, well get over this together. We have to. Remember when mom died? we got through it, the same happened when Grams died. We will have to be strong, honey. Now, can we go look for Paige?" asked Phoebe combing Pipers hair when her fingers.  
  
Piper shooked her head.  
"I dont want to go look for her, I dont want to see Paige. Paige wont replace Prue, if theyare thinking were gonna forget our sister because we have a new one, well then, they are mistaken. If you want, Phoebe, you go look for her, but I will go home and take the appropiate time to mourn her death"  
Piper got up and left the club.  
  
The next morning Lillie heard about Prue's funeral, she decided to go there and look for some answers about these misterious witches. She arrived early to the church and waited outside.  
  
Piper arrived alone to Prues funeral, she wasnt in the mood to talk to Phoebe or Leo. When she arrived at the church, she noticed nobody was here but a woman. Piper walked past her and opened the door, walked in and remained staring at the coffin. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I will miss you so much, Prue" she whispered  
Lillie was standing behind Piper. Like all the vampires, she appeared there suddenly without make a single noise.  
"Excuse me Miss Halliwell. May I speak to you?" said Lillie with her beautiful Toreador smile and her hypnotic icy-blue eyes.  
  
Piper wiped the tears off her face and turned around. She wasnt in the mood to talk to anyone, especially a stranger. Who was she?  
Piper nodded "Where did you know Prue from? work?"  
"In fact I knew you both from the same place. Remember when you were chosing a man and entered to a club called the Haven?" Lillie didn't stop smiling. She couldn't understand the sadness Piper was feeling.  
  
"Yes, I remember now" whispered Piper "The service will start in 10 minutes. Thank you for coming" Piper had no idea what she was doing there, but she didnt feel like talking too much.  
  
"I didn't mind to pry but if you'd want to talk to me just a few minutes. I think your life is in danger" Lillie didn't like the churches very much so she didn't want to stay for the service.  
Piper rolled her eyes. "So, what else is new? my life is in danger everyday, and you know, I might as well like to be dead physically, because emotionally, I died the day Prues life was taken away from me"  
"I don't know why this is so important to you, but I was sent to know who you are. Tell me... are you one of the 'chosen witches'?" asked Lillie  
  
"Who sent you?" whispered Piper staring at Lillie "I used to be one of the mighty witches, but not anymore, now I am only Piper Halliwell, sister of the beloved Prue Halliwell. I am giving up my powers"  
"The Charmed Ones. I have heard about you but I never thought I'd meet one of you. Well if you're not longer a witch I have to go" Lillie turned her back but didn't stop talking. "But let me warn you to keep an eye open. You made Joseph angry"  
  
"Are you one of them too?" asked Piper louder so Lillie could hear "Are you one of those monsters who killed my sister?"  
Lillie turned back to Piper. Her expresion changed. "I'm not a monster Ms Halliwell. Humans make me what I am... just like you. Besides why would I want to kill your sister?"  
"So, you are one of them then. One of you killed a good person, the best person ever, that makes him a monster and I dont trust anyone anymore, one of your kind took away what mattered the most to me, dont you get it?" Piper felt like crying again.  
"I've seen so many monsters in my life and, believe me Ms Halliwell, I'm not one. And you have no idea the kind of evil Joseph is" Lillies smile had disappeared and her eyes looked colder.  
  
"I dont care if this Joseph comes here and kills me, hed do me a favor. In fact, if you are one of them, why dont you kill me right now?" Piper began yelling "Come on, kill me, this life is worthless without Prue"  
Lillie got Piper by the throat and lift her from the floor pulling her against the wall.  
"Listen to me. There are worse things than death. If I'd like to kill you, you would be dead. Don't play with me, witch or I won't care about the rules and I'll make you suffer like never before. I do not care you are one of the Charmed Ones, right now you're just a worthless human to me. If you want to die just throw yourself from a building but never call me a monster! you get it?! I'm not like Joseph. I would not kill you fast!" Then she left Piper and looked at her waiting for a reply.  
  
Piper looked at Lillie from the ground, she didnt say anything. She just stood up while still staring at Lillie. "I am really sorry, I never meant to say that" whispered Piper  
  
"Monsters do not exist Ms Halliwell, we are humans without mortal boundaries... It is a shame we didn't meet in different circumstances. I'm sorry for your loss" Lillie's eyes went back to normal.  
  
Piper gave Lillie a fake smile, she didnt feel like smiling for real. "Thank you. Are you staying for the service?"  
  
Lillie looked at the church and said "I don't like churches Miss Halliwell" Then she left.  
  
Piper saw Lillie leaving and went to sit down at the front row waiting for Phoebe and Leo to arrive and for the service to start.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit and a sober tie entered the church and spotted a woman in the first row and walked towards her.  
"Miss Halliwell? Do you remember me? I'm Frank Kohanek. I read the obituary in the newspaper"  
  
Piper looked at the man. "Thank you for coming, mister Kohanek, are you staying in for the service?" Piper looked at the door and saw Phoebe walking in.  
  
"I am sorry for arriving late, but Cole arrived and we ..." Phoebe looked at Piper who didnt seem to happy about her comment, then turned to face Frank "I dont believe weve met. I am Phoebe Halliwell"  
"My name is Frank Kohanek. I knew your sister for a little time. I'm sorry for your loss" he stretched out his hand.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Thank you. Where did you know Prue from?"  
  
"Uhm... I knew her in a strange situation, she was trying to save your sister's life from a vampire. Do you remember Ms. Halliwell?" he turned to Piper "We were in a club called The Haven"  
  
Piper nodded "Prue was always like that, she worried more about our lives than her own" Piper felt a tear rolling down her face.  
  
Frank saw Piper and started to feel awkward "Uhm, anyway, I just came here to show my respects" he sat in the second row.  
  
Paige arrived when the service had already started, but once it was over, she stood up and waited in line to express her condolences to Piper "I am sorry for your loss, I I dont know what I can do to make it all better" Paige shrugged.  
  
Piper looked at her for a moment and then looked away.  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
  
Piper stared at Paige, she didnt want to see her anymore. It hurt to know that she was her sister, the one who was going to replace Prue.  
Piper turned around to see if she could spot Phoebe somewhere, she just saw Leo but she didnt want to talk to him, she was still mad. In that moment Phoebe appeared next to her. "Phoebe, I think we should go home. I dont want to be here anymore. I am going to bring Prue back even if that is the last thing I ever do" said a very determined Piper.  
  
Phoebe took Pipers hand and said "Piper, I know this hurts, but you have to let her go. Prue died and you cant bring her back. If witches could do that, we wouldnt have lost mom or grams"  
  
"She didnt just die. She was murdered, murdered by the same monster who was about to kill me too. I cant understand why he didnt do so" Piper burst into tears again "Phoebe, I couldve saved her, but I was too busy worrying about my own pain. I should be the one who is dead not Prue. Why her? I will find a way to bring her back, Ill do anything. Even if I have to give my soul in exchange of her life ..."  
Piper couldnt talk anymore, her voice couldnt get out of her throat, she was broken in pieces.  
  
Phoebe held Piper in her arms and pointed to her heart "I know this hurts and I cant assure you that the pain will go soon, but it will disappear, Piper, it eventually will. And they are giving us a second chance, a chance to start over again with the help of that girl" Phoebe pointed at Paige "We have the power of three again"  
  
Piper struggled to get away from Phoebes hug and went to stand near the coffin again.  
  
"I dont want the power of three, I dont want to be a witch, I dont want to live anymore if Prue cant be with us ..." Piper stared at Prues box, it was already closed, she couldnt see Prue anymore, but that didnt matter, still she began talking to her deceased sister.  
"I cant believe this is really the end. How can you leave me Prue? How dare you? How dare you? Dont you see I am nothing without you? How am I supposed to live like this? And now they have sent another sister. Like if anyone could take your place. Dont worry Prue, I will never love this girl like I love you"  
Piper felt tears rolling down her cheek, she was sad but angry at the same time, she felt Leos hand lying on her shoulder.  
"Dont Leo!" she yelled and blew up a flower collage there was next to Prues coffin "See those flowers? thats exactly how my heart is, lying there on the ground for everyone to step on it. I dont mind, my soul is as dead as these roses"  
"Piper, you need to calm down" said Leo with a soothing voice.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down after what happened? Prue is dead. My sister, my big sister died" Piper began crying a river "I will never see her again, never again ... Death is my biggest enemy, it has always been ... Leo, please leave me alone. I need to talk to Prue"  
  
Leo left taking Phoebe and Paige with him.  
  
Piper just stared at the coffin, put her head on the box and whispered "Ill bring you back, Prue"  
  
Piper stayed there with her eyes closed remembering nice times with her big sister. She knew that somewhere, somehow, theyd be together again.  
  
It seems sometimes the greatest people on earth  
Must endure the most difficult things  
That's because this world has been harsh enough  
And they look better in angel wings 


End file.
